Underworld: Arithmetic of Judas
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: -"There are reasons these rules are in place, Viktor. You stated as such when condeming our daughter to her death for loving another." Vinessa is the forgotten elder of the vampire species, lost in the book of time. But this is her story of lost memories.
1. Lost records

**A/N: This is my first Underworld story so please be gentle with me :D I do hope you like this opening on here. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Underworld or their characters only the OCs of this story**

**0000**

`People believe they are safe, within their homes. That they wield off danger if it ever arrives. But all that, they are lies, a veil of the truth. Cover up of fact-based logic. In my world, there are things you wouldn't eve think of. There are rules that must be followed. A council; Aristocrats; Death Dealers; and the Elders. I am a forgotten elder, hidden in the book of time. There are four elders, not just three. _Markus. Amelia. Viktor. And I._

It was foolishly believed that Viktor was the eldest Elder, which was incorrect. Markus is the eldest. The strongest and oldest of us all. He had a twin brother too. William. The first Lycan as Markus was the first vampire, and the other brother to walk the lonely road of mortality as a human. It is a legend hidden. And I was foolish enough to be with these people, to attack myself to them.

There are children of the Elders too. Viktor, a daughter plus two. Markus, a son and that suspected only alone. Amelia, a daughter. While me, in my status having only a daughter and only that. The father known to be Viktor but never truly proven. Sonja. My daughter. And Viktor murdered her. I had loved Viktor till that day, my heart was broken when I heard the ruling for my daughter. To be burned alive all thanks to my husband. And yet it seemed Viktor was only concern for our speices and not of his own kin, his own flesh and blood.

She was in love with Lucian, a lycan slave. He was a good man, in my eyes I could see this as such but Viktor called him a credit to his species. He had mocked Lucian. Sonja loved Lucian as he did her. They were married in secret of course and expecting to have a child. Possibly a son. Hybrid. But Viktor feared the blending of the species, feared it so much he had my daughter…Sonja put to death. Viktor had called it an abomination. His own daughter. His grandchild. Taken away by a so-called crime. What was the crime they had committed? What had an innocent child done that had been so horrible? Being loved? And my dear Sonja. She was the most courageous warrior I had ever seen. A compassionate hunter. I loved my daughter deeply, I still do. Viktor claimed that he was doing what was necessary. While Amelia and Markus did nothing. I loved my daughter and my grandchild deeply, I still do.

I had loved easily in my life, so foolish enough to open my heart to people that I have met. I have learned my lesson of trust. One cannot be prejudice though. It is a rather nasty habit though, that being my opinion and mines alone. I loved William as I did Markus, as I did Viktor. Kraven, yes, I know. I loved many as I have lost. I am not one to neither forgive easily nor do I forget, never forget. I remember for it might help me in the future. I have seen many things in my life, some disturbing and others eventful. My name is Vinessa, I am an Elder and I have loved as I have lost. Do not forget the arithmetic of Judas that plays.

**0000**


	2. Anchor of Gems

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :) **

**0000**

`I moved across the open area, aristocratic creatures staring at me in awe, but I didn't care. I really didn't. My boots clicking onto the floor as I then flung open the two large wooden doors, they slammed shut behind me. I didn't take a second glance back. Quickly, as if on instinct, Soren appeared by my side.

"**Kraven's been looking for you all night." **He told me, I could feel his eyes on me but I kept my eyes adverted to what is in front of me as we walk side-by-side. I blinked slowly, not fazed at all by this comment. Of course Kraven just has to get clingy today and expect me to be here at his beck-and-call. How hilarious. I turn and enter a room, Soren still at the doorway, holding the door open before entering, the door shutting miraculously quietly behind him as he moved over to me. I sat down behind the desk in the room, the chair feels nice. It's leather. But that isn't important at the moment. I flip open my lap top and start typing away onto the keyboard, scanning and searching as Soren's eyes burn into me. I ignore this completely as I search throughout the web. I heard Soren's heavy sigh of impatience but he tries his best to compose himself. It's times like these that remind me why I didn't even want to be in this Coven. So many expecting me to be there, at every whim and damper. Well, that's for Kraven to do. _The great Lord Kraven_. Ha.

My mind zooms with a thousand thoughts. Where was Selene? She was supposed to be here. There he was. The human. Ah. How nice. I blink in confused then when seeing something disturbing. Was that—Was that Raze? It couldn't be. No. He was dead. As was Lucian. Right? The war stories that Kraven frequently told suddenly showed blanks within it. Spaces of unexplained things. Was I the only one that noticed this? No. Selene must have by now. Damn it, where was she?

"**They were following him."** I spoke only in a whisper but Soren seemed to notice, he started to move over but I quickly shut the lap top close and twirled the chair to the left, looking up at Soren who looked disappointed now.

"**What are you going to do with Kraven, Vinessa?"** I was glad that he took up my request of finally calling me by my name instead of Lady, but still he whispered as if others were listening. But of course sneaky little Erika was probably peeking in. I moved my head to the side, peeking over to the doorway and of course the door way was creaked open slightly. A blond showing her face in the small opening.

"**_Hello, Erika_."** I spoke much louder now, my tone mocking nearly as Soren moved away from me, stepping four paces back. Erika came into the room quickly, bowing once in front of me as Kraven instructed her to do probably and then looked me directly in the eyes.

"_**He **_**says that he needs to see you. **_**Now**_**." **She spoke so calmly but I could see the hate in her eyes, as if she wanted me dead. Being infatuated with Kraven of all people, how I sometimes pitied her. I knew exactly who he was already, blinking slowly I moved up from my chair to stand at full height in comparison of Erika before me.

"**Is that so."** It wasn't a question. I raised my head up slightly in the air, rather arrogantly really but I did not care as I could feel the corners of my lips curling, threatening to show a grin of amusement but I held it back. My feet shifted and I made my way back to the door, turning back once to look at both Erika and Soren.

"_**How wonderful**_**."** I remarked sarcastically, then turning back, walking out of the room. Slamming the door shut behind me. I walked down the long narrow hallway. I took some time to notice what I had slid into today. I wore well today. A nice black sleeveless dress shirt with a compliment of boots on to add, a nice silk scarf around my neck even though I did not need it at all really. I was still wearing the necklace that Viktor had gotten me centuries ago. It felt like an anchor around my neck like that, a weight holding me down but still I wore it. I knew that Markus would have despised it, but would have never asked of me to take it off. He was that kind. Viktor. I missed him sometimes. It was sad really…to miss a murderer. _Quite sad_.

**0000**


	3. Lectures from a Aristocatic Fool

"**I really am starting to detest these meetings, Kraven."** I told him as I walked into the room, he glanced up from his books and charts, sitting behind a luring french carved desk I'd presume from my perspective. He had an annoyed look in his eye but I responded with a blank expression. He absolutely hated when I did not respond with emotion but I was not going to give him that satisfaction. He didn't deserve anything from me. Ever.

He sighed deeply, making an exaggeration of it so I mentally rolled my eyes as I looked around the room, waiting for a response from him. My eyes sparkled against the bright light in the room, and then I snapped my gaze back to Kraven. He shut the folders, slipping the papers of charts within it before clamping his hands together onto the table.

"**Where is Selene?"** He prompted, I looked at him then, giving a small fraction of emotion before going back to blank. My jaw set, my teeth clenching together for a few seconds before unclenching.

"**Please, tell me. You did not call for me to just ask me **_**this**_**."** I spoke every word slowly to get better effect. I shook my head, making a small noise of a mock chuckle then flipped my hair back, looking over at Kraven before turning around, heading for the door.

"**That's not all, Vinessa." **I turned on my heel, and stared him square in the eyes before simply walking back over, leaning forward a little. The desk was the only thing separating me from strangling Kraven right now. My lips curled slightly as I spoke once again.

"**I have had no rest for the past few nights, and I do not need your lecturing, nor your annoying little spats of this so-called infatuation that you have for Selene. I am simply trying to prepare for the awakening of Markus which is only so many nights from now. Or did you forget so soon, Kraven?" **I titled my head to the side, my hair falling to the side as well before shoving back and moving towards the door, the door swinging open and slamming shut behind me as I walked down the hallway. I could practically feel the tension and annoyance floating off Kraven now. My heels clicked against the marble floor as I made my way over to the downstairs steps, flying past Aristocrats who wouldn't know a battle if was in front of their very eyes, making my way now over to some more steps on down. I could hear gun shots. _Kahn._

I had a smile plastered on my face as I walked on over to him, seeing he was shooting a statue of a head. Marble. Bullet holes decorating the face of it now. My eyes shifted over to Kahn who still had his gun aim. I really didn't see the need to disturb him, I just needed a quick chat to pass time for now. It was boring when I had nothing to do. If Markus was here...he'd make things interesting. He made everything interesting...like William. But as Viktor said, it is the law, not to dwell into the past. But how can we do this when the past will not stayed buried?

"**Who are you ticked off at today?"** I asked, probably already knowing whom but played the game instead. Kahn lowered his gun and looked over at me with a sideways grin. My weight shifted onto one foot as I leaned against the marble wall behind me, staring at the bullet holed head statue that lowered and a new statue raised up behind it. It was amazing how well technology had advanced nowadays.

"**I heard you spoke to Kraven…**_**again**_**."** I could hear his low chuckle at that, he moved on over to the table that was layered with more guns then one could imagine. I remained where I was, enjoying the coldness of the marble wall behind me. It felt nice somehow. The coolness of it tickling at the back of my neck that was bare due to my hair shifting over my right shoulder at the moment.

"**He was just prattling about his infatuation again. Nothing more, nothing less of course." **I told him, letting my eyes divert to my boots I wore on my feet then to the marble floor. I could feel Kahn's presence beside me at an instant. It made me shiver mentally but I showed none of that in my physical appearance. I could not and would not.

I could simply walk out right now and never return, but that would be abandoning the one thing that holds me together. Memories within these walls, darkness developing everywhere. We had moved to many places before, yes, and needing to move when humans got to interested and spectical. At least Viktor had not risen yet, I couldn't stand to look at him again. But I did nonetheless, watch his tomb, half expecting it to be the day he is to be awaken. As stated, this awakening is only a century ahead. After Markus's regin of course. Amelia was coming with the council to awaken Markus. I would like to see Markus again, much more than the other two. Markus understood, and he talked more in depth at times. Understanding and compassionate, like William had been. Still, It'd be good to see Ameila more often as I do now but we do not always get what we want in life. I learned that the hard way.

I then noticed Kahn was still there and was about to speak as I could hear his sigh of sadness for a moment. What did he have to be sad about? _Everything of course._

"**You shouldn't let him bother you like this." **Kahn whispered to me, I raised my head up and looked to my right, away from him. Folding my arms across my chest in a near pout expression. I could feel his eyes burning into my head as he stared for a moment, then the pressure was gone as he shifted his eyes somewhere else. I could hear the clicking of his boots as he walked away, I turned to look around the corner and saw him holding his gun again, heading on over to his desk back in the office. I moved back around the corner, and walked on off out of the guns department as I liked to call it. I really detested my meetings with Kraven, and a lecture from Kahn would not help matters at all. I could hear two doors swinging open and slamming shut from above. Ah. Why now, Kraven should practically be delighted to the thrills. His little infatuation was back.

_Selene was finally back._


End file.
